Drake
Drake is a Basilisk and the Central Protagonist of the game, Basilisk. He is portrayed as being kind hearted and heavily lawful. He initially started off as a naive young adventurer determined to bring down the tyranny of the Shadow Basilisk King, the ruler of the Toxic-Fang Island. Appearance Like his kin, Drake appears to be a very large serpent creature. He is green in colouration with his appearance becoming progressively darker as he ages. Initially appearing to be no larger than the Kings and Queens of Toxic-Fang Island. His spikes in his youth were merely buds, while his horns were rounded. His body also lacked any indications of his appearance in lager games and at this stage his pupil was at its largest. Toxic-Fang Island (Drake's Home) His first cameo appearance, updated his age to 20. In this image we see that Drake's body remains in its segmented form, although his spikes have grown larger while his face has become more rounded. Additionally his pupil has become serpent like in appearance and his horns have gained their trademark curliness. Additionally his colouration has gotten slightly darker and less blue. At the age of 21, Drake appearance again changed, rather drastically. In his third appearance (second cameo), he has a much more lean body. In addition his spikes have grown slightly. He has also gained the striped pattern that Basilisks of this age are known for, which later develops into his fur. His mouth has also become serrated with his jaws drastically increasing in strength allowing for Drake to crush small foes. His eye has also changed shape, with it gaining a small exposure directly beneath the pupil, revealing more of the eye. This is his shortest form. In his four appearance, at age 22, Drake's body has gone through its major change. His striped pattern has been replaced with a collar of fur, beneath his neck and a stripe of fur along his front. Additionally his colouration has taken on a more Lime tone with his spikes becoming golden in colour. Additionally his tail has started to extend out, the first indication of his heritage. He has also lost the serrated mouth of his younger self, however has gained a chin horn as well as four mini horns on the side of his head (two on each side), he also has two forward facing horns (one on each side) that cover the head spikes that Drake has. His back has also changed to incorporate a powerful serrated scale shape, allowing him to glide incredibly quickly as well as slice through enemies. His eye has also reduced in overall height however has extended out horizontally revealing the darkness within his eye socket. In his most up to date appearance, as of age, 23 Drake has awakened his heritage as the descendant of the Legendary Basilisk. His chin horn has grown in length, while he has gained a grey spike to his nose. In addition the forward facing head spikes have gained a curlier appearance, while the Golden Head Spikes have increased in thickness, his main head horns have also increased in length while his secondary head horns have fused together to create a collar like piece of skin that is recognized as one of the symbols of a Legendary Basilisk. In addition his eye has changed drastically, now no longer a serpentine Black Pupil with a primarily White colouration, Drake's eye has changed into a Sky Blue shining eye, it has no pupil and appears to float in its eye socket. His collar fur has thickened while his chest fur has smoothed out making it more resilient to piercing weapons. His back spikes have gained a second set, effectively doubling the damage he can deal with rolling attacks. In addition his scales have become more rounded, increasing his gliding velocity at the cost of being unable to slice through enemies with ease anymore. One of the most distinguishing features about Drake's 23 year old self, is the awakening of his tail. The tail has burst from his exterior, showing its bright green colouration. On the end of the tail are three gems; Red, Blue & Purple, with the last having two gold spikes on it. Lastly this is the first form to show Drake's tongue, which had been absent in previous artwork, in addition he has also grown two front teeth that are said to be something only obtainable by Legendary Basilisks. Personality Drake is described as caring, compassionate, lawful and extremely calm under pressure. He displays this throughout Basilisk as he is able to conquer foes much larger than himself despite his youth. He additionally is known to help townsfolk in need and often is willing to take damage for others to protect them, as evidenced in his reveal trailer for Basilisk 2. Drake's legendary heritage has not affected him mentally or emotionally as he hasn't displayed any signs of hubris, gloating or pride. He prefers to keep his heritage a secret as he knows what his head is worth to some. Game Appearances Basilisk Drake's first appearance was as the main protagonist of the game, Basilisk. In which he conquered the five kingdoms of Toxic-Fang Island to release the citizens from the tyranny of the Shadow Basilisk King. After the game it is revealed that the Shadow Basilisk King went on a similar journey as represented in the EX mode, defeating the Rainbow Basilisk who had neglected his citizens in their time of need. Drake was relatively small in stature in this game and his attacks were limited. Fantendo Brawlers Drake made his first cameo appearance as an unlockable character in Fantendo Brawlers. The game showed off some of Drake's newer abilities due to his age difference, including his Tail Strike & Scaled Coat. Fantendo Smash Bros. Nightfall Drake made another cameo appearance in Fantendo Smash Bros. Nightfall. Using his more powerful attacks, this is the last game where Fire outranks Drake. Basilisk 2 Drake returns in Basilisk 2, once again as the primary Protagonist, his goal this time to stop the attack on Toxic-Fang Island from the Salamander Tribes, while at the same time discovering the secrets of the Legendary Basilisk. Gallery Young Drake.png|Drake, Age 19 Basilisk.png|Drake, Age 20 Basilisk Redone.png|Drake, Age 21 New Drake.png|Drake, Age 22 Newest Drake.png|Drake, Age 23 Drake Adult.png|Drake, Age 30 Drake Adult 2.png|Drake, Age 32 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Darklight Studios Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters